


in which naruto is determined to make gaara laugh

by Vulparicon (vulparicon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulparicon/pseuds/Vulparicon
Summary: is it ooc? probably. is it sweet enough to rot teeth? absolutely





	in which naruto is determined to make gaara laugh

**Author's Note:**

> implied t rated content if you squint at the end but otherwise this whole word soup is rated e for everyone

Those two brats had started so much gossip within one week that half the elemental nations were sure Suna and Konoha were going to have their Kages joined in marriage before the year was up. It was mostly an accumulation of little things they seemed to do around each other that had made the shinobi rumor mill working overtime. They always sat next to each other whenever possible, Gaara's cold demeanor was easier to overlook when he had an ecstatic blonde all but hanging off his shoulder, they'd been seen on more than one occasion walking around the village together at night, often times Naruto could be seen guiding (or dragging) the Kazekage by hand, and Naruto's insistence on hugging every time they parted ways. This could all be brushed off as part of Naruto's clingy and friendly personality but there were also other things that people (mostly ANBU guards) had noticed. Sometimes when the two had wandered around all night because Naruto wanted to spend as much time with his friend as possible before Gaara had to leave again Naruto would, despite valiant effort on his part, fall asleep and Gaara could be seen carrying him back to his room. And, after one incident where Gaara's insomnia caught up to him and so did Naruto's concern, the Kazekage could be seen walking out of the Hokage's quarters in the mornings looking less like a zombie than before when he was visiting. 

They went to dinner together after dealing with as much paperwork as they could stomach and Naruto leaned into Gaara so much he practically oozed comfort. 

Naruto leaned back and into Gaara's side, gesturing animatedly and smiling wildly as he talked about all the times he'd ditched his paperwork on Sakura and Sasuke and the various punishments that followed. Gaara had chuckled when he reached the punchline that involved Sasuke and Sakura somehow scheming against him with Kurama and Naruto getting his ass thoroughly kicked by all the Academy kids Sakura had managed to convince and all the ones Sasuke had managed to bribe. Gaara had looked a little surprised at himself for the sound for a moment before he saw Naruto's face, awe filed and then smiling so fiercely as he wrapped his arm around Gaara in a sort of half-hug. Naruto had decided he was going to make it his duty to get Gaara to laugh more often. He was of the firm belief that laughter was an essential part of life! Plus, he thought quietly, Gaara had a really nice laugh. 

And so began the time in Konoha-Suna relations where anytime the two Kages could be seen together there was one cracking jokes left and right, the nonexistent laughter of the other no longer so, just very rare and the cause always the same person. They leaned into each other as they walked, close enough that Naruto could blow air into Gaara's ear just to try annoying him into giving a little smile. 

And one day, immediately after Ino and Sai's daughter had been born, Naruto had been filled with so much nervous excitement he grabbed Gaara's face and smacked his lips onto the other's. The room cheered and Naruto spat out sand, both boys turning the color of a ripe tomato. "It's about damn time.", an exasperated "Finally!" and a loud wolf whistle were all heard as Gaara and Naruto both fought down goofy smiles, one having much more success than the other. Ino burst through the door holding her newborn and all attention shifted back to her, Naruto and Gaara got to hold the baby last since they were still blushing like preschoolers. After that day, the two Kages could be seen blushing and kissing and holding hands anywhere they were together. Gaara would kiss Naruto when it was dark out and they could see the stars. When Naruto's smile was mischievous Gaara would kiss him on the lips, when he was smiling brightly he would kiss the corner of his mouth, when he was thinking he'd lean into his side and kiss near his ear. Gaara wasn't one for PDA. Naruto, on the other hand, kissed Gaara all the time. On the cheek, mouth, forehead, and he loved to kiss his nose because Gaara'd go cross eyed trying to follow his movement and Naruto would laugh and kiss him again. They were infuriating to be around. So sickeningly cute that it bordered on obscene. Chaste kisses and hand holding and ridiculously cute smiles. 

One day Naruto had a genius idea. His challenge to get Gaara to laugh more was still going strong, and he'd had a breakthrough. If this worked he would have enough ammo to keep this challenge with himself going forever. So, on one night in Suna, he decided to go ahead with his plan. There were some roadblocks, but he'd just have to work around them. This was going to be awesome. 

When Naruto and Gaara stopped their wandering for the night and the two were sitting in the Kazekage's quarters in their nightclothes. Gaara was sitting on his bed with official papers scattered around him.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto said, trying his best not to look too much like he was scheming. From the way Gaara leaned back a little warily he was failing spectacularly. Naruto put his hand on Gaara's face and slowly trailed it down to his neck. He could feel Gaara's sand armor there like it always was, standing in the way of his plan. "Can you move your sand?" He knew what he was asking was a big deal, but Gaara laughing was a big deal too. A huge deal.

Gaara stared for a minute and then nodded. The sand around his neck near Naruto's hand fell away and Naruto smiled a fox grin and kissed Gaara.... right before he tickled the shit out of his neck. Gaara squawked and his sand defense grabbed for Naruto's hand but a determined Naruto can do many things. Gaara was outright giggling. Naruto kept kissing him as Gaara kept laughing and they fell onto the bed. When the sand finally did free Gaara from Naruto's evil clutches, Gaara was smiling and wheezing and Naruto's face was split in half from smiling so hard. Gaara dismissed his sand and Naruto went slack on top of Gaara. The two smiled ridiculously at each other. And then they just started laughing again, laughing and kissing and rolling around on the Kazekage's official bed that he hardly slept in unless Naruto was there.


End file.
